


Finding a Cure

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Disease, Fainting, M/M, Major Illness, Multi, NSFW, Possible Character Death, Snow, Yaoi, blue lips, major character illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo has been missing for three years. Now he's back with devastating news. How will the rest of the Pilots react? What is wrong with Duo? On Hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

Duo hummed happily as he stepped off the shuttle. Three years. That’s how long it had been since he had last been on Earth. Three years since he had seen his fellow Pilots. Three years since he had last felt his two former lovers’ hands on his skin.   
Duo had come back to change that. He hitched his bag higher on his shoulder and walked towards the Terminal Exit. He wasn’t surprised when no one was waiting for him. He hadn’t told anyone he was coming back after all. It had been his choice to leave Earth and stop all communication between him and his fellow Pilots.   
Sure he had kept tabs on them. He knew where all of them were and what they were doing. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were all full-time Preventer Agents while Quatre ran WEI and was a consultant for the Preventers.   
Duo stepped outside and looked up at Tokyo’s night sky. He smiled up at the moon before turning and walking the few blocks to his new apartment. His apartment wasn’t the best but it also wasn’t the worst.   
As he unlocked the door and walked inside he wondered what the reactions of his fellow Pilots would be. He imagined that they would be angry with him.   
Duo looked around his small living room and sighed. It was empty and cold…. Two things he hated. Tomorrow his furniture would arrive and the day after that he would make contact with one of the others, probably Quatre.   
The small blond would be his best bet to go to first so that he could explain why he had left and not be killed before he got a chance to explain himself.   
Duo shook his head and threw his bag on the floor before laying on the floor himself. He closed his eyes even though he knew that he wouldn’t be getting any sleep until after he had talked to the others.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Quatre rubbed a hand over his face as he leaned back in his office chair before looking at a framed picture that was sitting on his desk.   
It showed five male teenagers standing proudly, if not tiredly, in front of their Gundams before they were destroyed forever.   
A few months later Duo had disappeared leaving only a note behind telling them note to look for him. Of course they hadn’t listened. They searched every corner of Earth and space looking for him for over a year before they stopped. After all, if Duo didn’t want to be found, then no one would find him.   
Yet they all wondered. What made Duo leave? None of them could figure it out.   
Heero had tried to leave shortly after they had stopped looking but Quatre had put his foot down. He refused to lose another of his friends and told Heero that if he left then he would lose it and go Zero if he had to, in order to bring him back. Heero had relented and stayed put.   
“Mr. Winner.” Called his secretary Vanessa over the speaker, “Your next appointment is here.”  
Quatre sighed before pushing the button on the speaker, “Apologize to him for me and cancel the rest of my appointments for the day. I’m going home.”  
“Yes, Mr. Winner.” Vanessa said, “Hey! Give that back…..!”   
“You that angry at me Quat?” Asked a voice that Quatre knew well.  
Quatre’s breath caught in his throat as he stood up and hurried to the door.   
Standing there in all his glory was Duo. Quatre stood wide eyed in the doorway of his office staring at his best friend who had been missing for three years.   
“Duo?” Quatre whispered.  
“It’s me, Quat.” Duo said.  
Quatre rushed forward and grabbed Duo in a tight hug before pulling away.  
“Vanessa cancel the rest of my appointments for today and tomorrow and have them rescheduled.” Quatre said, “No one is to bother me.”  
“Are you sure Mr. Winner?” Vanessa asked.  
Quatre just nodded and pulled Duo into his office before closing and locking the door. He watched as Duo walked to the middle of the room and looked around before he stalked forward.  
Quatre pulled Duo around to face him before punching him in the face.   
Duo fell to the floor and kept his head down.   
Quatre’s anger quickly left him as he knelt on the floor and pulled Duo into another hug.  
“Where have you been?” Quatre whispered, “We looked everywhere!”  
Duo chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Quatre.  
“I told you guys not to look for me.” Duo whispered, “I wanted to be alone.”  
“You’re an idiot!” Quatre said as he pulled away from Duo so he could look at his face, “Why did you leave? Where have you been?”  
“In space.” Duo said, “Jumping from colony to colony.”  
“Why did you leave?” Quatre demanded, “We’ve been worried sick!”  
“I know.” Duo said, “I’ve been keepin track of you guys.”  
“You still haven’t answered my question, Duo.” Quatre said, “Why did you leave?”  
“The plague that was set loose on L2 when I was a kid.” Duo said, “The vaccine that I stole back then didn’t work the way everyone thought it did.”  
“What do you mean?” Quatre asked as worry built in his chest.  
“It turns out that the vaccine only held back the effects of the plague for a few years.” Duo said, “G looked for an actual cure but didn’t find one. But he did find a new vaccine that would fight the effects for a few more years. I’ve been looking for a cure and seeking treatments but none of them have worked.”  
Quatre’s heart thumped painfully in his chest as he stared horrified at his friend.  
“I’m dyin, Quat.” Duo said, “I don’t want to die alone.”  
“Duo!” Quatre whispered as tears fell down his face, “You should have told us! We would have helped! We will still help!”  
“I’ve got six months left Quat.” Duo said, “I don’t want to spend them in hospitals. I want to spend them with my friends…. My family.”  
“Oh Duo!” Quatre cried as he pulled his friend in for another hug.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Quat want’s everyone over for dinner tonight.” Trowa said as he looked at his phone, “Says he has some important information.”  
“We should leave soon then.” Wufei said as he put down his pen and stretched, “He’ll blow a gasket if we aren’t there on time.”  
Heero looked up at his on again off again lover. Ever since Duo had left the two had found it hard to stay together. Sure, the feelings were there, but without Duo it seemed wrong. Now the two seemed to only get together when they need to relieve stress.   
“If we want to beat traffic then we should leave now.” Heero said as he stood and grabbed his jacket.   
The other two males nodded and followed him out the door after grabbing their jackets.   
Half an hour later they pulled up in front of the house that Trowa and Quatre lived in. Each male climbed out of their individual cars and frowned at the foreign bike in parked in the drive way. They shared a look before entering the house and heard the sound of Quatre humming softly.   
The three males walked into the living room were the humming was coming from and frowned when they saw an unknown male sleeping on the couch with Quatre sitting on the floor in front of the couch and rubbing the unknown male’s back.   
“Quat?” Trowa asked, “Who is that.”  
Quatre stopped humming and the unknown male shifted in his sleep enough for the three Preventer Agents to get a good look at him.   
Three sharp intakes of air could be heard around the room and it was enough to wake the sleeping male. They watched as two violet eyes opened to stare at them.  
“Duo!” Came the shocked whisper from Wufei.   
Heero and Trowa stood shocked before Heero blinked and stormed out of the house. Trowa was quick to go after him while Wufei stood frozen in the doorway.   
Duo sat up and looked up nervously through his bangs at Wufei.  
“You’ve gotten taller.” Duo said.  
Wufei moved suddenly and before Duo could blink he was pulled to his feet and punched hard in the stomach before being pulled into a fierce hug.  
“And you’re still and idiot!” Wufei whispered, “You idiot! Where have you been?”  
“Can we wait for ‘Ro and Tro before I answer that?” Duo asked as he wrapped his arms around his former lover.   
Wufei nodded into Duo’s hair and held him tighter.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Heero stormed out of the house and into the driveway angrily.   
“Who does he think he is?” Heero shouted as he turned to face Trowa, “Who does he think he is to come back after three years of no contact? Of not knowing where he was!?”  
Trowa said nothing as his friend continued to rant. Only when Heero stopped did he talk.  
“I’m sure that he has a good explanation.” Trowa said, “But we won’t know unless we go and talk to him. Continue to be angry at him if you want. But we should find out what he has to say.”  
Trowa turned and walked back into the house and into the living room. He paused in the doorway as the three males in the room turned to look at him.   
“Hey, Tro.” Duo said.  
Trowa crossed the room quickly and pulled Duo into his arms. He felt Duo wrap his arms around him.  
“Don’t you dare leave again.” Trowa whispered into Duo’s ear, “I don’t think Heero or Wufei could handle you leaving again.”  
Trowa felt Duo tense against him and pulled away to see Duo’s look of despair.   
“Duo.”  
Everyone turned to see Heero standing hesitantly in the doorway of the room.  
“Hey, ‘Ro.” Duo said nervously, “How ya been?”  
“How have I been?” Heero asked angrily, “Is that all you have to say after three years of no contact!? Where the hell have you been?”  
Duo flinched, “I knew this was a bad idea.”  
“Calm down.” Quatre said, “All of you! You will sit down and listen to what Duo has to say!”  
“Why should we?” Heero demanded, “He’s the one who left with no explanation!”   
“And he had a reason!” Quatre said fiercely, “Now sit down, Heero!”  
The two glared at each other before Heero relented and sat down on the couch opposite of Duo.  
“You all know the plague that was let loose on L2 when I was living on the streets?” Duo asked and waited for them to nod, “The vaccine that I stole didn’t do what everyone thought. It didn’t’ cure anyone.”  
“Then what did it do?” Wufei asked.  
“It only stopped the effects of the plague for a few years.” Duo said, “G discovered it and managed to create a stronger vaccine but not a cure.”  
Wufei’s insides turned to ice as he listened to Duo.  
“For the past few years I’ve been trying to find a cure.” Duo said, “I’ve been trying new treatments but nothing is working. Even the vaccine that G created isn’t working like it used to.”  
“How long?” Heero asked.  
“Six months.” Duo said, “That’s if we go by what the last doctor I saw said.”  
Heero stood up and stormed out of the house again and Duo looked down at his hands sadly.  
“I shouldn’t have returned.” Duo whispered, “I should have just stayed in space and died there.”  
“Don’t you dare say something like that!” Wufei said, “We will find a cure! I’m not letting you go again!”  
Duo shook his head, “I don’t want to try any new treatments. I’m tired of hospitals and doctors. I just want to spend my last few months with my friends.”  
Wufei pulled Duo into his arms and held him.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Heero clenched his fists together as he sat leaning against his car. How could Duo do this to him? How could he come back to him only to tell him that he only had six months to live?   
“WHY!!??” Heero yelled at the sky.  
Heero put his head in his hands before punching the ground angrily. He stood up and walked back into the house. He paused in the doorway of the living room and watched as Wufei held Duo in his arms.   
“You are not allowed to die.” Heero said firmly, “You will see Sally and undergo treatment.”  
Duo shook his head, “No. No more hospital’s. No more doctors or treatments. I’m tired of all of that.”  
Heero crossed the room and pulled Duo away from Wufei and shook him.  
“I will not let you die!” Heero all but yelled, “You can’t leave again! I won’t let you!”  
Heero was aware that his voice had a desperate edge to it as he shook Duo again, “You can’t leave again!”  
Duo looked at Heero with wide eyes. He had never seen Heero like this before.   
“Everyone dies at some point, ‘Ro.” Duo said quietly.  
“Damnit Duo!” Heero roared, “You’ve been missing for three years! We could have been working on a cure during all this time if you had just told us! We could have had more than six months!”  
Heero fell to his knees and let his head fall to rest on Duo’s stomach, “You can’t leave me again!”  
Duo knelt on his knees and hugged Heero to him. Then Wufei joined them and then Quatre and Trowa. All five of them were together again, but for how long?   
“Don’t leave me again!” Heero whispered into Duo’s shirt.  
Duo said nothing as he buried his face in Heero’s hair ignoring how the front of his shirt was growing wet.   
“We will find a cure, Duo.” Quatre said, “We aren’t letting you go again.”  
Duo swallowed the lump in his throat at his friend’s words. What had he done to deserve such good friends?


	2. Not Enough

Duo yawned as he opened the door to his small apartment and flipped on the light. He was followed into his apartment by Heero and Wufei who looked around.  
“This is where you live, Duo?” Wufei asked.  
Duo nodded, “It’s not that bad.”  
“Duo, does this place even have heat?” Heero asked.  
“I’m working on getting the heating fixed.” Duo muttered.  
“It’s the middle of winter.” Wufei said, “You are not staying here. Pack your bags.”  
“What do ya mean I’m not staying here?” Duo asked, “It’s my apartment!”  
“Duo, you have no heat and no hot water.” Heero said, “You will not stay here.”  
“Then where am I supposed to stay?” Duo asked.  
“With one of us.” Wufei said, “Or with Trowa and Quatre.”  
Duo looked between the two.  
“What do you mean with one of you?” Duo asked, “Don’t you still live together?”  
“No.” Heero said, “We separated shortly after you left.”  
“And you call me an idiot.” Duo muttered, “You were supposed to lean on each other for comfort and shit.”  
“We tried.” Wufei said, “It just wasn’t the same without you. Now go pack a bag.”  
Duo huffed before grabbing his duffle bag off the floor and slinging it over his shoulder.  
“I haven’t unpacked yet.” Duo said.  
“Come on.” Wufei said, “You can stay in my spare room.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Wufei’s apartment was huge compared to Duo’s. It was also warm. Duo followed Wufei into the apartment and let out a hum of happiness as the warmth surrounded him.   
“This is a nice place.” Duo said as he looked around.  
Wufei kicked off his boots and shrugged off his jacket before hanging it on a peg on the wall.  
“Your room is this way.” Wufei said.  
Duo followed Wufei down the hallway and into the spare bedroom.   
The room was decent in size and done in different shades of cream.   
“Thanks for letting me stay with you, Fei.” Duo said, “I appreciate it.”  
“Of course.” Wufei said.  
Duo sat his bag down on the bed before turning to see Wufei leaning against the doorway. Duo tilted his head to the side and watched as Wufei stood up straight and walked towards him. Wufei stopped in front of him and they stood eye to eye.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Wufei looked at Duo. Their eyes were locked as they stood almost chest to chest.  
“Duo.” Wufei said as he lifted his hand and pushed away a stray hair from Duo’s face.  
“Fei.” Duo said softly, “I’m sorry I left.”  
“I know.” Wufei said, “The rest of us probably would have done the same, to be honest.”  
Wufei let his hand rest on Duo’s cheek as they stared at each other.  
Slowly their faces grew closer to each other. Their breaths mixed together. Their eyes never broke contact.   
Then, after three long years, their lips met.  
Duo’s eyes slid shut as he released a shuttering sigh.   
Wufei slipped his hand from Duo’s cheek to the back of his head while his other hand came to rest on his lower back.  
Duo brought his hands up to clutch at Wufei’s shirt.   
Their lips massaged each other before Wufei pulled away and rested his forehead against Duo’s.  
Duo whimpered at the loss of Wufei’s lips and Wufei chuckled.   
“Idiot.” Wufei whispered.  
Wufei released Duo and stepped away. Duo looked at him confused.  
“I’m still mad at you.” Wufei said, “I was just showing you what you’ve been missing.”  
“Damnit, Fei.” Duo said breathless, “You think I don’t realize what I’ve been missing? I knew what I was going to be missing when I left!”  
“I am aware of that.” Wufei said, “You should get some sleep. I doubt that you have slept any since you have returned.”  
Wufei turned and left the room. He walked across the hall to his room and closed the door. He dropped onto his bed and buried his face in the pillow for a moment before rolling onto his back and fishing his phone out of his pocket.   
He thumbed through a few photos and videos before coming across the photo he was looking for. It had been taken about a week before Duo had left.   
Duo had convinced everyone to go to a laser tag arena. They had booked it for the entire day and by the end of they had all been exhausted. He had managed to snap the picture without Duo knowing. Duo was laying on the floor with his arms spread out on each side of him and his braid laying across his chest.   
That entire week Duo had dragged them around doing things that left them exhausted but happy. Wufei now realized that Duo had been giving them happy memories to look back on.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Duo looked at the closed door and sighed. He had missed the feeling of another person’s touch on his skin. He knew that his friends would be angry at him. He had honestly expected to be hit a lot more than he had. He lifted his hand up and touched the bruise that had formed on his face before lifting up his shirt to look at the bruise forming on his stomach.   
It would take the bruises a long time to heal. His healing ability had slowed recently.   
Duo sighed before walking back over to the bed and opening his bag. He dug through it before pulling out a small box. He placed the box on the bed and opened it.   
Inside the box were ten vials filled with clear liquid. The vaccine that G had made. He had to take one every two weeks. As it was, he didn’t have enough to last six months. He barely had enough to last five months.  
Duo turned and dug in his bag again to pull out a bag of sterile needles before picking up one of the vials.   
Duo pulled off his shirt and injected himself with the vaccine in his arm. When he was done he tossed the needle and the now empty vial in the trash can that was next to the door. He would have to make sure that he took out the trash before Wufei could see it. He didn’t want him to worry any more than he already did.  
Duo changed into the clothes that he was wearing to bed before climbing into the bed and underneath the warm blankets. He sighed happily at the warmth and quickly fell asleep.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Quatre snuggled against Trowa as they laid in bed.   
“Do you think we can find a cure for Duo?” Quatre asked.  
“He doesn’t want us to.” Trowa said.  
“No.” Quatre said, “He doesn’t want to spend any more time in hospital’s. I don’t think he wants to die.”  
“I’m sure that if we pull out all the stops than we can find a cure.” Trowa said.   
“I’ll make the calls in the morning.” Quatre said as he yawned, “You know I feel bad about hitting Duo now.”  
“When did you hit him?” Trowa asked.  
“When he showed up at my office.” Quatre said, “Wufei hit him to.”  
“I’m sure Duo understood why.” Trowa said, “I’m surprised that Heero didn’t hit him.”  
“I’m not.” Quatre said, “Heero could never hurt Duo. He cares about him too much.”  
Trowa didn’t respond. He just hummed as Quatre fell asleep. He hoped for everyone’s sake that Duo survived.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Heero laid on top of his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He was happy that Duo was back but furious that he only had six months left with him.   
“Damnit, Duo.” Heero sighed, “You baka! We could have found a cure a lot sooner if you had stayed.”  
Heero sighed before sitting up and turning on the lamp next to his bed. He grabbed his laptop and the thumb drive that Duo had given him. He started going through the files but not really understanding all of the medical terms.   
So he instead started to research the plague and looked up everyone who had died from it.   
Heero did not sleep at all that night. Once the sun had risen he dressed and made his way to Wufei’s apartment. He was not surprised at all to see him already up and waiting for him.  
“He’s still asleep.” Wufei said as he handed Heero a cup of coffee, “Did you sleep at all?”  
“No.” Heero said, “Did you?”  
“No.” Wufei said, “I called Une. Told her that we are all taking a few days off.”  
Heero nodded and sat down on the couch.   
“What are we going to do?” Heero asked.   
“I don’t know.” Wufei sighed.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Duo stood in the hallway as he listened to the two men he loved talk. He was happy that they were worried about him but at the same time… He didn’t want them to worry.   
Duo let out a silent sigh before walking into the living room.  
“You’re awake.” Wufei said, “How did you sleep?”  
“Great.” Duo said as he sat down between the two men, “How about the two of you?”  
“Neither one of us slept.” Heero said.  
“Why?” Duo asked.  
Neither man said anything and Duo sighed before cuddling into Heero’s side trying to soak up his warmth.  
“Cold?” Heero asked.  
Duo nodded and Heero wrapped an arm around him while Wufei got up and grabbed a blanket.  
“I missed both of you, so much.” Duo whispered.  
“We missed you too.” Heero said.  
“I’m sorry for leaving.” Duo said.  
“We know.” Wufei said, “But you are here now. We are not going to let you leave again.”  
‘I’m counting on it.’ Duo thought.   
Duo started to fall asleep again and his two former lovers let him.   
“You aren’t leaving us again, Duo.” Heero whispered.  
“Good.” Duo mumbled before falling asleep.   
Wufei and Heero shared a look. They were not going to let Duo out of their sight.


	3. Secrets

When Duo next woke he was still cuddled up against Heero, who was running his fingers through his hair.

“Mmm.” Duo mumbled, “That feel’s good, ‘Ro.”

Heero’s fingers paused for a slit second before continuing to run through his hair.

“Are you hungry?” Wufei asked from his other side.

Duo opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to look at Wufei.

“A little.” Duo said.

Wufei arched a thin eyebrow, “Only a little?”

“Don’t have much of an appetite these days.” Duo said as he sat up, “How long was I asleep?”

“About an hour.” Heero said.

Duo turned to face him and his breath hitched when he noticed just how close their faces were. He felt Wufei get up and move into the kitchen as Heero kept their gazes locked.

“Ro.” Duo whispered.

Heero said nothing as he rested his forehead against Duo’s. He brought his hand up and pushed a stray hair behind Duo’s ear as they heard Wufei moving around in the kitchen.

“I’m so angry at you.” Heero said.

“You have every right to be.” Duo said, “I should have told you guys.”

“Yes, you should have.” Heero said as he wrapped both arms around Duo and pulled him closer.

Duo laid his head on Heero’s chest and snuggled up against him.

“I’m sorry.” Duo said.

“I know.” Heero said as he tilted Duo’s head up and kissed him.

Duo moaned as his eyes slipped closed and his hands fisted Heero’s shirt.

Heero’s lips were warm and soft as they pressed against Duo’s.

Heero pulled away after just a few seconds and Duo pouted at the loss.

Heero settled back down onto the couch and let Duo snuggle back into his side.

For as long as Heero had known Duo, Duo had always craved physical contact. During the war you could always find him touching one of the other Pilots in some way if they were in a safe house, normally Quatre as the blond could sense what Duo needed, with the others, Duo would normally have their feet touching.

After he had gotten together with Heero and Wufei, Duo could always be found leaning or cuddling against one of his lovers as long as they were home.

“Get off my couch and come eat!” Wufei called from the kitchen.

Duo groaned as Heero got up but got up and followed him after a second. Duo took the blanket that was still wrapped around him, with him into the kitchen.

“Are you still cold?” Wufei asked as he sat down.

Duo nodded as he sat down next to Wufei.

“It’s hard for me to keep warm.” Duo said.

Wufei and Heero both frowned.

“So small appetite and you find it hard to keep warm.” Heero said, “What else?”

“What do you mean?” Duo asked.

“What else should we look out for?” Wufei asked.

Duo sighed. He should have known that they would start interrogating him about the symptoms of the plague.

“My healing has slowed down.” Duo confessed, “Nothing else has happened yet.”

“No fever or cough?” Wufei asked.

“Not yet.” Duo said.

“What do you want to do, Duo?” Wufei asked, “I know you said that you don’t want to try any new treatments or anything, but what do you want to do?”

Duo swallowed the bite of food in his mouth before answering.

“I want to spend time with you guys.” Duo said, “I know that you want me to continue getting treatments but I’m tired of it.”

“Will you at least allow Sally to run a few tests?” Heero asked, “You won’t even have to go to the hospital. She can come here.”

Duo frowned at his two former lovers as he thoughtfully chewed his food.

“She can come by, but I won’t promise you anything.” Duo said.

Heero and Wufei sighed but knew that it was the best they would get out of Duo for now.

“Is there a chance that we will or already have caught the L2 plague?” Wufei asked.

“No.” Duo said, “You would already have it if it was contagious.”

“I’ll call Sally.” Heero said, “Trowa and Quatre will probably be over soon.”

Duo ate a few more bites of his breakfast before pushing it away.

“Done?” Wufei asked.

Duo nodded and Wufei frowned.

“I told you I don’t have much of an appetite anymore.” Duo said as he stood and carried his plate to the sink, “Mind if I use your shower?”

“Go ahead.” Wufei said, “It’s the door at the end of the hall.”

“Thanks.” Duo said.

Duo walked to his room and grabbed a change of clothes and his shower items before heading into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water before undressing and quickly unbraiding his hair before stepping under the spray of warm water.

Duo felt his tense muscles relaxing as the warm water ran over them. He sighed happily as he began the long process of washing his thigh length hair.

By the time Duo stepped out of the bathroom half an hour later Trowa and Quatre had arrived along with Sally.

“Duo Maxwell.” Sally said, “Three years since I’ve last seen you.”

“Hello Sally.” Duo said as he finished braiding his hair and tying it off.

“I’ve been filled in on the situation.” Sally said, “And Heero has given me a copy of the disk that you gave him.”

Duo said nothing as he leaned against the wall. It was easy to see how nervous he was.

“Why don’t we go to your room and the two of us can talk in there?” Sally suggested.

Duo nodded and turned and led Sally to the room that he was staying in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wufei watched as Duo and Sally left the room.

“Duo’s hiding something.” Wufei said.

Quatre hummed in agreement, “Have the two of you told him about your arrangement?”

“No.” Wufei said.

“Do you plan on telling him?” Quatre asked.

Heero and Wufei shared a look before shrugging.

“Leave them alone, Quat.” Trowa said, “Why don’t you fill them in on the plan you’ve come up with.”

Quatre perked up and Heero and Wufei leaned forward to hear what Quatre had come up with.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Duo sat on the edge of the bed while Sally sat her bag next to him.

“Have you told them yet?” Sally asked as she stood in front of him.

“Told them what?” Duo asked.

“That you don’t have six months.” Sally said.

Duo said nothing.

“You need to tell them Duo.” Sally said, “You’ve kept me in the loop these past three years for a reason. I know every test and every cure that you have tried. The only thing I don’t have is one of the vials of the vaccine that G made.”

“I only have nine vials left.” Duo said, “If I give you one, then you can’t lose it. It will be the only one I give you.”

Sally nodded and Duo stood so that he could get the box that he kept the vials in. He opened the box and carefully picked up one of the vials and handed it to Sally.

“Thank you, Duo.” Sally said, “Now, any new symptoms?”

“My healing has slowed down.” Duo said.

“Still having problems keeping warm?” Sally asked.

Duo nodded.

“How did your search on L2 go?” Sally asked.

“Better than I had hoped.” Duo said, “The sweepers didn’t destroy the bodies like we thought they did.”

“What did they do with them?” Sally asked.

“They took them to a lab that was studying the effects of the plague.” Duo said, “The lab was shut down a few years ago, but there was still some samples left.”

Duo reached into his bag and pulled out a box and handed it to Sally.

“This is everything I collected from there.” Duo said.

“I’ll let you know the results.” Sally said as she put everything in her bag, “Let’s rejoin the others.”

Duo nodded and followed Sally out of the bedroom and back into the living room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“How’d it go?” Trowa asked.

“I have what I need.” Sally said, “I’m going to head back to the office and start testing.”

“Please let us know what you find out.” Wufei said.

Sally glanced at Duo who gave a small nod.

“Sure.” Sally said before letting herself out.

Duo sat down between Heero and Wufei in order to use them as his own personal body heaters.

“Why do I get the feeling that Sally knows more than us?” Heero said.

“So Kitty Quat, Tro-Man.” Duo said, “When’s the date?”

Trowa and Quatre stared at him.

“How did you know?” Quatre asked.

“Did you not think that I would be keeping tabs on you guys?” Duo asked.

“We haven’t decided on a date yet.” Trowa said.

“We should probably have it soon.” Quatre mused.

An hour later Quatre and Trowa left and it was just Heero, Duo, and Wufei left in Wufei’s apartment.

“What now?” Duo asked softly.

“I don’t know.” Wufei said.

Heero shook his head. He didn’t know either.

“How about a movie then?” Duo asked, “Since none of us know what to do.”

“Sure.” Wufei said, “What movie?”

Duo shrugged, “Just pick a random one.”

Wufei got up and grabbed one of the DVD’s from below the TV. If he remembered correctly, it was one of Duo’s favorites.

Wufei sat back down after putting the movie in and Duo shifted so that he was leaning against Wufei with his legs over Heero’s lap.

Wufei shook his head with a fond smile as he wrapped his arms around Duo while Heero threw a blanket over the three of them.

The movie had only been on for twenty minutes when Heero’s cell rang.

“Shit.” Heero muttered as he looked at the caller ID, “I forgot I was supposed to guard Relena today.”

Duo reached over and plucked the cell out of Heero’s hands and answering it.

“Lena!” Duo said, “Heero’s busy right now! He’ll call you back when he’s free!”

Duo hung up the phone and turned it off.

“Duo!” Heero groaned.

“What?” Duo asked innocently, “You are busy right now! You can call her back later!”

Heero shook his head at Duo’s familiar antics before switching his attention back to the movie.

Duo grinned and leaned back against Wufei again.

He had missed this.


	4. Solo

Sally looked up from the samples she was analyzing when her computer beeped. It seemed that the DNA she had put in the computer had found a match for someone.

Sally moved over to her computer and typed in her password before accessing the FRA Database and found the match she was looking for.

“It seems like Duo’s hunch was right.” Sally said to herself, “They were related.”

It had been two weeks since Duo had given her the samples. Christmas was right around the corner and Quatre had hired every single world renown doctor and scientist to help find a cure for Duo. It had taken a while to convince them to let her work on this part alone.

Sally sighed. She had to tell Duo what she had found and it was better to do that in person.

* * *

 

Duo looked up from the book he was reading on underwater welding when Sally walked in.

“Hiya Sally!” Duo said, “What brings you here?”

“I have news.” Sally said, “Where are Heero and Wufei?”

“Heero’s still at work and Fei went to go get food.” Duo said, “We didn’t feel like cooking tonight.”

“Ahh.” Sally said, “The DNA samples you found in the lab on L2…”

“It was a match. Wasn’t it?” Duo asked.

“Yes.” Sally said, “The samples all had pictures of the person who they belonged to.”

“I don’t need a picture to know that he was my brother.” Duo said, “Even if the DNA didn’t match, he would still have been my brother.”

“I’m so sorry Duo.” Sally said.

“It’s fine.” Duo said, “He’s been dead for years now.”

“What was his name?” Sally asked.

“I don’t know what our real names were, but I called him Solo.” Duo said.

“What’s going on?” Wufei asked as he walked in, “Sally? Did you find something?”

“There were some old DNA samples found in a lab on L2.” Sally said, “We ran them through the FRA Database. One of them was a match for Duo.”

“He has family out there somewhere?” Wufei asked in surprise.

“No.” Duo said, “The DNA samples were from those who had died in the plague.”

“Who?” Wufei asked gently as he sat down next to Duo.

“Solo.” Duo said as he leaned into Wufei, “He was my brother.”

Wufei said nothing as he wrapped his arms around Duo and held him.

Sally quietly left the two alone.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Wufei asked.

“Not right now.” Duo said.

“Whenever you are ready to talk, I am here.” Wufei said.

“Thanks Fei.” Duo whispered.

“Heero called me.” Wufei said, “He has to stay late at work to finish some paperwork.”

“So it’s just me and you tonight?” Duo asked as he tilted his head back to look up at Wufei.

Wufei nodded as he reclined on the couch. Duo moved with him, just not in the way Wufei expected.

“What are you doing?” Wufei asked.

Duo had straddled Wufei’s lap and Wufei wasn’t sure what Duo was planning.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Duo said.

“Duo, we can’t.” Wufei said.

“Why not?” Duo asked, “I know you and Heero still have sex every now and then.”

“That’s different!” Wufei protested.

“How is it different?” Duo asked.

“We’re not ill!” Wufei said and regretted it immediately as Duo’s face fell, “Duo, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that!”

“How did you mean it?” Duo asked.

“It’s just… you’re ill.” Wufei said, “The smallest of things could make you even sicker.”

“Fei.” Duo said softly, “I’m still healthy enough to have sex.”

“I just don’t want for you to become ill because of something I did.” Wufei said quietly.

“Do you trust me?” Duo ask.

“Of course.” Wufei said.

“Then take me to bed and fuck me senseless.” Duo said.

Duo leaned forward and pulled Wufei into a kiss that quickly became passionate.

“I’m never going celibate for three years ever again!” Duo said with a laugh some hours later.

Wufei snorted as he pushed himself up on his elbows.

“I don’t think that will be a problem.” Wufei said, “We aren’t letting you go anytime soon.”

Duo grinned at him, “Good!”

Wufei shifted onto his side and let Duo cuddle into his chest.

“We should shower and clean up.” Wufei said, “We still have to eat dinner.”

“Five minutes.” Duo said.

Wufei ran a hand up and down Duo’s back enjoying the feel of the scar riddled back underneath his callused hands.

“Mmm.” Duo yawned.

“Come on.” Wufei said, “Before you fall asleep.”

Duo didn’t protest as Wufei rolled out of the bed and picked him up.

They ended up in the shower with Duo running his hands over every inch of Wufei that he could reach.

When they were done They dried off and dressed before going to the living room and settling down on the couch. As they began eating the food that Wufei had brought home, Wufei’s phone beeped.

“Heero’s not going to come over tonight.” Wufei said, “The paperwork is going to take him longer than he thought so when he is finished he is going to go back to his apartment.”

“Aww.” Duo said.

* * *

­­­­­­Heero quietly slipped out of Wufei’s apartment and leaned against the railing outside as his mind ran through the images that he had just seen.

His fists clenched in barely controlled jealousy at seeing Duo being taken by Wufei. He didn’t know why he was jealous. The three of them had been together before Duo had left and He and Wufei still got together at times. Hell, Duo probably wouldn’t have minded if he had joined them.

Heero stood up straight and walked away from the apartment as he pulled out his phone and sent a message to Wufei.

He needed to calm down before he did something he regretted.


	5. Snow

It had been a few days since Wufei and Duo had slept together and they had noticed that Heero was acting…off. They weren’t sure what was going on with him and each time they asked he would mutter something under his breath and then leave shortly after.

Duo had an inkling of what was bothering Heero.

“Hey Fei.” Duo said, “Can you leave me alone with ‘Ro for a while? I think I know what’s bothering him.”

“Yeah.” Wufei said, “I’ll go run some errands.”

“Thanks Fei.” Duo said as he leaned up to kiss Wufei.

Wufei cupped the back of Duo’s neck and deepened the kiss before pulling away and standing.

“I’ll be back in a few hours.” Wufei said as he grabbed his coat.

Duo waved goodbye and Heero watched Wufei leave before turning his eyes to Duo.

“Why’d you send him away?” Heero asked.

“Because we need to talk.” Duo said as he shifted closer to Heero, “You’ve been acting strange for the past few days.”

Heero looked away and Duo frowned.

“You saw us.” Duo said, “You saw me and Fei the other day.”

Heero’s eyes snapped back to Duo’s and he nodded.

“You’re jealous.” Duo said.

“No I’m not.” Heero said.

“The way you’re acting suggests otherwise.” Duo said, “Ro, don’t be jealous. I was the one who talked Fei into it.”

“Why?” Heero asked, “Why would he even agree? You’re sick! You should be resting! Not getting fucked into the bed!”

“Yes I’m sick.” Duo said, “But I’m not broken Heero. I can still have sex.”

“But.” Heero started to say.

“No buts!” Duo snapped, “I’m a grown man Heero. I am still healthy enough to have sex!”

“I don’t want to see you get hurt!” Heero yelled standing up, “What if something happens while you’re having sex? What if your condition becomes worse!?”

“My ‘condition’ is going to become worse no matter what!” Duo yelled back standing to face Heero, “I’m not some delicate flower that needs to be protected just because I’m dying!”

Heero flinched back when Duo said dying.

“Yes Heero!” Duo exclaimed, “Dying! I am dying! There is no cure! I gave up all hopes for one years ago! I had hoped to die in the war or the rebellion but my luck was against me! There will never be a cure Heero! I am going to die and there is nothing you can do about it!”

“Don’t say that!” Heero roared, “A cure will be found! Stop saying that you are going to die!”

“If I don’t say then no one will!” Duo yelled, “It’s the truth! I am dying and there is nothing anyone can do about it! If it wasn’t for you and Fei and Quat and Tro then I would have already ended it! But I haven’t! The only reason I even came back was for all of you!”

Heero took a step back, his eyes wide at what Duo had just revealed.

“What?” Heero asked, “You would have killed yourself?”

“I still would if it wasn’t for you guys.” Duo admitted softly, “I don’t…I wanted to see you guys again.”

“Duo.” Heero whispered before closing the distance between them and pulling the smaller man into his arms, “Don’t. Don’t leave us like that. Please. We will find a cure.”

“There’s no guarantee that a cure will even work on me.” Duo whispered as he clung to Heero, “Don’t try to keep me here forever ‘Ro. I’m not afraid of dyin, just of dyin alone.”

Heero buried his face in Duo’s hair to hide his tears before pulling away slightly so that he could kiss Duo.

Duo melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Heero’s neck.

Heero wrapped his arms around Duo’s waist letting Duo bring his legs up to wrap around Heero’s waist. Heero then took both of them to Wufei’s bedroom where he proceeded to undress Duo before claiming him again after three long years.

When Wufei arrived home he found Heero and Duo curled up in his bed. He arched an eyebrow at them before smiling and leaving the room. He would leave them alone for now, but later he would join them in bed.

* * *

 

Quatre frowned at the report he had received from the team of scientist and researchers he had hired. They had managed to identify several different diseases in an original sample of the L2 plague. It was figuring out the rest and finding out how to neutralize everything that was the problem.

“What’s wrong?” Trowa asked as he came up behind Quatre’s chair.

“They’ve figured out some of the L2 plague.” Quatre said, “But not all of it.”

Trowa took the paper from Quatre and read it.

“How many diseases did they put in it?” Trowa asked shocked.

“I don’t know.” Quatre told him, “But from what they can tell some of them block others so they have to figure out how to neutralize everything at the same time.”

“They will find a way.” Trowa said.

“I know they will.” Quatre said, “I just hope that it won’t be too late.”

“You can’t think like that.” Trowa said, “A cure will be found and we will save Duo.”

Quatre nodded. They had to stay positive.

“It’s time for bed.” Trowa said as he pulled Quatre to his feet, “No arguments.”

Quatre sighed but smiled at Trowa and followed him willingly into their bedroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

 

Duo shivered from where he was curled up under the covers in Wufei’s bed. He was laying between his two lovers who were currently sound asleep. He was sure that he currently had a fever brought on by the slight cold he had.

“Duo?” Heero sleepily asked, “What’s wrong?”

A hand was placed against Duo’s forehead.

“He has a fever.” Wufei informed Heero.

“I’ll grab the medicine.” Heero said.

Duo whimpered as Heero’s warmth left with him as he got up from the bed.

“Shh.” Wufei said, “Heero will be back in a second.”

Wufei pulled Duo closer to him and helped him sit up as Heero came back with the medicine. They helped Duo take it before laying back down and helping Duo keep warm.

Wufei and Heero stayed awake for the rest of the night making sure that Duo’s fever didn’t become worse.

It took two days for Duo’s fever to fade entirely.

“You should stay in bed and rest.” Wufei said as Duo got dressed to go outside.

“It’s a beautiful day out.” Duo said, “I want to enjoy it.”

“Wufei’s right.” Heero said, “Your fever faded just hours ago. You still need to rest though.”

“I just want to walk around the block.” Duo said.

“No.” Heero said, “You need to stay inside and rest. Not go out in the cold.”

Duo let out an aggravated sigh as he stood and faced Heero.

“Look. I appreciate you two taking care of me and for letting me stay here.” Duo said, “But it’s my life. If I want to go and walk around the block, then I’m gonna go walk around the block.”

“Duo.” Wufei started to say.

Duo ignored him and after shrugging on his jacket, he walked out the door leaving Heero and Wufei to scramble for their winter gear and hurry after Duo.

“Where’d he go?” Heero asked as they looked around.

“I don’t know.” Wufei said, “He can’t have gone far though.”

“Duo!” They called.

It was hard to see as snow had started to rapidly fall. The snow quickly covered up any tracks left by Duo.

“You go left and I’ll go right.” Heero said.

Wufei nodded and the two split up in an effort to find their missing lover.

By the time they had circled the block there was still no sign of Duo.

“Damnit!” Wufei snarled, “Where is he?”

“He could already be back at the apartment.” Heero said, “Go check. I’ll circle the block again.”

Wufei nodded and turned to walk to the apartment when he saw him.

Duo was laying on the ground like he had stumbled and tried to get back up but hadn’t managed to.

“Heero!” Wufei shouted before running towards Duo.

Wufei dropped to his knees and carefully rolled Duo over onto his back.

“His lips are blue!” Wufei shouted to Heero who was on his phone requesting an ambulance.

“We need to get him inside.” Heero said, “It will take the ambulance too long to get here.”

Wufei nodded and scooped Duo into his arms and stood before running for the apartment.

Once inside they stripped Duo of his wet clothes and dressed him in dry warm clothes and putting Duo under the covers of the bed to help warm him up. They were careful not to warm Duo up to fast as it could cause more damage.

It took fifty minutes for the ambulance to arrive due to all the snow. And it seemed to take even longer to get to the nearest hospital.


End file.
